A Shadow
by Roy D Harper
Summary: A kid's mind is fragile. Delicate. So easy to break and mold. So, when he sees someone he loves die in front of his eyes, who wil come and help? A hero? A Police officer? A random civilian? Or maybe... a villain? AU/ Shadow Quirk
1. Prologue: A Good Villain

Prologue

**Welcome everybody! Welcome, to this new story that I couldn't help to write. To be honest I wanted to write it a long time ago, but that's another story for another time. Now, you probably read the summary but here are the most important points of the story:**

**Izuku won't get OFA.**

**Izuku will be a villain for most part of the story.**

**The pairing is undecided.**

**Izuku powers will be inspired by many characters that use shadows, like Shikamaru, Zed, Moria, etc.**

**Izuku personality will be somewhat serious.**

**And that's all. Now, we can begin.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Prologue: A Good Villain**

"And don't come close to us, you shadow freak!"

Izuku looked down to the floor with tears in his eyes as the other kids left to play without him. Because his quirk is different.

According to the doctor, he has what is called a 'sentient quirk'. A quirk that in its own way, is alive.

Izuku with wet eyes, looked to the wall where his shadow extended itself "Y-You want to play with me, right?"

The shadow quickly nodded as he gave Izuku his thumbs up.

Izuku grinned "Really? S-So are we friends too?"

The shadow grabbed a piece of itself and wrote with it 'Best Friends Forever'.

More tears came to Izuku's eyes, but this time were from joy. "T-Thank you! Hey, do you have a name?"

The shadow shrugged as it shook its head "No? Then what about I give you a name?" The shadow nodded excitedly and Izuku put his hand on his chin. "What about... Nara?"

The shadow thought about the name before giving Izuku a thumbs up as a grin formed on its face.

"That's great Nara! We are going to be great friends, we are going to have adventures and do all kind of awesome things!" Izuku cheered as Nara pumped his shadow fist to the air.

***Some Days Later***

"So, what you want to do Nara?" Izuku asked to his friend that shrugged. Izuku knew that Nara couldn't talk, for him being his shadow, so he had to learn what his gestures meant. A shrug is either, a no, I don't know or anything that you want.

"Well, do you want to go to the park today?" Nara made from his side another shadow that seemed to resemble Kachan but with two devil-like horns popping from his head. Izuku smiled at him "Don't worry Kachan won't be there today. He said something about going to a trip with his family."

Nara grinned as he nodded. They headed to the park with Izuku talking to Nara excitedly as the shadow listened with awe to every single word. They arrived to the park and Izuku sat on the sandbox and Nara watched him make a sand castle.

Izuku was still talking to Nara about heroes and about how great they would become by saving people. He stopped when he felt someone cover the sun from him.

He looked up to see a pale man with light-blue hair and red eyes looking at him "With who are you talking?"

Izuku gulped as he looked at the scary man "W-With N-Nara..." He said and the man, or teen, raised a brow.

"And who the hell is 'Nara'?"

The shadow of Izuku moved on its own and waved its hand to show the strange teen who he was.

"You did that?"

Izuku shook his head "No, Nara is alive. He can do anything that he wants."

The teen nodded as he turned around "Well that was interesting. Bye kid."

"W-Wait mister!" Izuku screamed and Tomura looked at him over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"D-Do you want to play with me and Nara?" Izuku asked and Nara put his hands together like in a pleading manner.

The teen rolled his eyes as he walked to the sandbox "Ugh, fine. I'm Tomura by the way."

Izuku grinned "My name is Izuku!"

They played until the sky went dark. Izuku looked up and saw that Nara was now barely visible. "We should go. Mom will get worried if we don't arrive soon."

Tomura nodded "Want me to take you there? The night can be dangerous."

Izuku eyes brightened "Really!? Can you stay to eat too?"

Tomura shrugged "Sure. Why not."

Izuku cheered and guided Tomura to the building were him and his mom live. Tomura was hearing to Izuku ramble about their day together and how happy he was to have another friend besides Nara.

Tomura seemed disinterested but inside was a little confused. He barely knows the kid and he already think they are friends? Why? They just made a couple of stupid sand castles and that's it. Well, what else can he expect from a kid that his only friend its his own shadow.

They arrived to the building and Izuku guided Tomura up with a more visible Nara due to the lights of the building.

Tomura was honestly surprised by the hospitality of the Midoriyas. The mother simply asked if he was a friend of Izuku, thing that the kid answered for him, and done, he was welcomed to eat there and Izuku even invited him to have a sleepover.

He was about to accept when he saw all the All Might crap that was in the room.

After leaving he decided to see this brat and his shadow more often.

Maybe they will like video games?

***Weeks Later***

Tomura was angry. No. That's too short...

He is furious.

News broke out of a fire in Musutafu that consumed a building and they were little survivors. Now, this wouldn't bother Tomura too much, if it wasn't the fact that the building was the one were the Midoriyas lived in.

They showed the faces of the survivors and released a breath of relief seeing there was Izuku face. Sadly, Inko's was nowhere to be found.

"Tomura, stop." Kurogiri said as he saw Tomura starting to scratch his neck. Tomura stopped and glared at the TV.

"It's not fair... What the fuck were the heroes doing!? Waiting for the press to arrive!?"

"Who knows. For now, we should focus on young Midoriya." The bartender said and Tomura nodded. Right. Izuku, he is hurt and alone, surrounded by strangers. He knows that if Nara gets hurt by light or fire, Izuku will too. What if he can't walk? Or move his arms? Or-

"Tomura!" Kurogiri snapped as Tomura went for his neck again.

"Kurogiri... I want you to do something." Kurogiri raised a brow but nodded, waiting to hear the plan of his fellow villain.

***5 Minutes Later***

Izuku opened his eyes after being swallowed by that black mist that apeared next to him expecting the worse. When he did, he saw Tomura with a cake next to him.

"Tomura?... What's going on?" Izuku asked and Tomura grinned.

"This? This is your welcoming party!" Tomura exclaimed and Izuku looked behind him to see Kurogiri nodding his head.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"Young Midoriya, we heard what happened these past days." Kurogiri said and Izuku looked down, feeling tears in his eyes remembering the event.

Tomura seeing that decided to act quickly "But! We decided to give you a place to stay. Here with us! Isn't it great!?"

Izuku wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Tomura "Y-You mean it?"

Tomura nodded "I do."

Izuku couldn't hold back anymore. He ran and jumped to hug Tomura as he cried in his shoulder. Nara extended itself to the wall and hugged Kurogiri's shadow and the person reacted to the hug.

"Hey, Tomura..."

"Yeah?"

"You are my new favorite hero now." Izuku whispered making Tomura widen his eyes before grinning.

"Whatever kid."

**And done! This took me more time than expected. If I am not wrong, I started to plan this story in 2017, started to write in December last year, and just now to publish it. So yeah, a long time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue of 'A Shadow'. I honestly don't know what else to say, so I'll leave a question:**

**Who should be the pairing?**

**This is open to vote for any girl in Izuku's age group. Leave your answer in the Reviews or PM me. Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Evolving


	2. Chapter 1: Evolving

Chapter 1

**I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 1 of 'A Shadow'. In this one, we will see Izuku turn to the dark side at a 100% percent. Why? You'll have too read to find out! Also, I decided the pairing. Who is it? I'll just give you two clues: She isn't used as a ship and is in class 1B. And with that said, let's start the story!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

"_**All for One Speaking."**_

**Chapter 1: Evolving**

"Izuku, what are you doing?" Kurogiri asked to a 14-year-old Izuku, now Shigaraki as last name, that was cleaning a glass behind the bar. He was wearing a white shirt, a green vest and a black tie. He also had black leather gloves and grey pants.

Izuku shrugged "You always say that working at the bar relax you. So, I wanted to try and see if it works." Nara extended itself to the wall and nodded with its arms crossed.

Kurogiri nodded "And? Did it work?"

Izuku smiled softly "For now. Is Tomura awake?"

"Not yet. He pulled a game night and didn't slept at all."

Izuku sighed as he placed the glass on the table. "Wasn't Sensei coming today to give a big announcement?"

Kurogiri closed his eyes "He is. I wonder what it is about."

"Well, I better go wake him up. I doubt he would be happy if Sensei arrives and he still in bed." Izuku then proceeded to walk upstairs to Tomura's room.

He knocked the door and when he received no answer, he opened the door and let himself in. He saw Tomura sprayed across the bed with a foot and arm hanging and drool coming from his mouth. If the noises he heard last night were correct, he played until 5 A.M.

Now it is 8:30 A.M.

He opened the windows, making the light get on Tomura's face making him groan. "Tomura. You need to wake up."

"Ugh... 5 more minutes..."

Izuku smiled softly at his brother figure before shaking his head "I am sorry Tomura, but remember, Sensei is coming today to give an announcement."

Tomura, remembering who is coming, jumped back to life, as he jumped out of the bed only on his boxers with small consoles as he rushed to get dressed "How could I had forgotten!? How long till he arrives!?"

Izuku shrugged as he placed his hands on his pockets "He didn't say. Probably he will show up in the less expected moment."

"Right! Ehm... How do I look?" He asked to Izuku as he put on his black long-sleeved shirt, black pants and bright red shoes.

Izuku nodded "Excellent." Nara projected itself on the wall as he grinned and gave Tomura two thumbs up.

Tomura grinned "Awesome! Now let's get everything ready for Sensei to arrive!" Tomura said as he then rushed down the stairs and started to bark orders to Kurogiri.

Izuku smiled softly as he went downstairs at a much slower pace. Tomura might be older in age, but mentally he might be the older.

***Some Time Later***

"_**It seems that everyone is here. So, let's begin." **_The villain All for One or Sensei said as he stood in front of Tomura, Izuku and Kurogiri. He had a mask that served as a medical device to keep him alive.

Tomura grinned "So, what's the plan to kill All Might? Is it a super Nomu!?" He asked excited and AFO chuckled.

"_**Sort of Tomura. As you know, a Nomu is a person that artificially, quirks are added to him making him stronger and more powerful than any other person. Sadly, during the process his or her mind is broken beyond repair making that individual not smarter than a dog."**_

"So? Are you trying to make a smart Nomu?" Izuku asked and AFO chuckled.

"_**Sharp as ever, Izuku. Yes, but I rather have the term... Sentient Nomu. A Nomu that can think and make decisions by its own. A Nomu, that instead of a pet, his or her humanity remains."**_

"I am guessing there is a problem with this whole plan." Kurogiri said and AFO nodded.

"_**Indeed, for this project to be successful, two factors must be in play. The first one, the willing of the individual to cooperate with our plans. Someone, that shares our ideals."**_

"That should be easy. Any street rat trying to make it big or some crazy Stain follower." Tomura said and AFO nodded.

"_**Perhaps, but the second factor is trickier."**_

"How much?" Izuku asked raising a bow.

"_**You see, I developed a theory, that says that the reason of the mental breakdown of the Nomu, is because their ADN isn't made to handle more than one type of quirk. If you think about it, a double quirk is so weird in this world, even more than quirkless people. But the difference is that a double quirk is made in the patron of the ADN. But when you try to force quirks that shouldn't be there in the first place, the body can't take it. You three would be surprised with the great failures I had before the first successful Nomu. So, what I need is-"**_

"Compatible quirks..." Izuku cut him and AFO nodded.

"_**Indeed. For example, a fire quirk user, we add him more fire-related quirks."**_

Tomura nodded slowly "This will be a pain. Between finding someone willing to follow us hell or high water, we need to make sure they have some quirk that can be compatible."

Kurogiri nodded "Indeed. But it doesn't have to be a strong quirk. Like Sensei said, if he can produce a flame out of his finger, we could add more fire quirks to him."

Kurogiri and Tomura kept talking about this, AFO noted that Izuku was in silence "_**Something on your mind, Izuku?"**_

Izuku gave a look at Nara that was on the floor that nodded. He gave his Sensei a firm look before saying "I will do it."

"_**Pardon?"**_

Izuku closed his eyes before continuing. "As much I hate to say it, my only function is to fight and kill. Nara isn't neither an offensive or defensive quirk so I can't use it in battle besides annoy or distract my opponents. I want to be useful."

"The fuck are you saying!?" Tomura snapped "You are useful! You help the bar! You make sure I am okay! You help the League as an assassin!"

"Tomura is right, Izuku. This is risky." Kurogiri said and Izuku nodded.

"I know. But... I want to change the world. And if this is a way to make it, I'll do it."

Before Tomura could say bullshit, AFO chuckled_** "It seems we are settled. I have a couple of good shadow-based quirks that can help and adapt to your style. Now, let's go to the lab."**_

***Hours Later***

"Are the done yet?"

"No."

"And now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"Tomura." Kurogiri stopped cleaning the glass as he turned to the anxious teen that was biting his nails while swinging back and forth on a chair "Asking me every 5 seconds if Izuku is ready to come back, isn't going to make it any faster."

"But-" Tomura got interrupted as AFO walked out carrying Izuku body, in a hospital robe on a wheel chair. "Izuku!" Tomura screamed as he went next to his surrogate younger brother that looked weakly at him with his now bright red eyes.

"Tomura..." He said as he placed his hand on his shoulder "Now... we can save this world... together..."

Tomura grinned and AFO smiled behind his mask. Finally...

A useful Nomu.

**And done! That was chapter 1 of 'A Shadow' hope you enjoyed. Man, I was dead for a long time. Between school, work, and combat training (Wrestling, Jiu Jitsu and MMA) I was busy. I even opened a Wattpad page where I upload no Fanfic stories. It has my same name so if you know Spanish, go and check it out. Now, Some important points:**

**First off, Every single Izuku quirk:**

**Shadow Buddy: The Shadow of the user becomes sentient and has its own mind and personality. Basically Nara. It can interact with other shadows and anything that Nara does to the shadow of someone, it will be reflected on the person.**

**Shadow Possession: The shadow can elongate depending of the light and shadows in one place. If the shadow connects with someone's else shadow, the user will control every single movement of the person.**

**Hide and Seek: The user can hide in any shadow, and remain there until the shadow disappears. If the user hides in its own shadow, he can move at a higher speed to another shadow.**

**3D Shadow: The user can make a physical representation of its shadow into anything he wants. Combined with Shadow Buddy, the user doesn't even needs to control the shadow, due to Nara doing it already.**

**Dark Clones: The user can divide his shadow into three that doesn't need to be connected to him and will become physical. Nara will control one while Izuku control the other two.**

**Man, that was a lot of thinking. I am lazy to describe character's homes and clothes but I can create 5 quirks and maybe I'll add more. And yeah. That's it. Remember to leave a Review that it always help my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to keep up with any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Dirty Jobs and a 'Social' Life


	3. Chapter 2:Dirty Jobs and a 'Social' Life

Chapter 2

**Welcome everybody! Welcome, to the second chapter of 'A Shadow'. Now, somethings before we start: Older readers will know that I change my mind really often. Like, really, really often. And now I changed it again. Instead of going with the 1B girl, I'll go with a FemTodoroki. Why? First, I think it will be better for the story. Second, I watched the comic, Todoroki the Girl, and I loved it. So yeah, I'll try this and see where it goes. Will this change the story as a whole? No. I am sticking to the main plan. And now, we can begin this chapter.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 2: Dirty Jobs and a 'Social' Life**

"C'mon man... I know we can work it out..." Izuku watched with disinterested eyes to the beaten man. Blood came from his mouth and nose and he had a black eye.

Izuku took out a tissue and bent in front of him. He wiped the blood and sweat from his face before saying "It is a little bit late for it, don't you think? I think the only way to 'work it out' as you say, would be saying me the location of your associates." Izuku said as he finished wiping the everything from his face.

"I told you already... I don't know where-" Izuku activated a hidden blade he has under his sleeve and made a small cut on the man cheek.

"Try and remember. Don't for yourself. But for your family." Izuku warned as the man gulped and ended spilling everything, he knew to Izuku, that had a recorder on his tie.

"That's all I know... I swear..."

Izuku nodded as he put the blade away. "I believe you. Now you are free to leave this world." Izuku said as his shadow became a tendril and passed through his chest killing him.

Izuku watched how a small pond of blood formed below his victim before turning around and leaving the warehouse and go to report to Tomura.

***At the Bar***

"And that's all he told me." Izuku said as he continued to clean some glasses. Tomura grinned and Kurogiri nodded.

"That's great! Now we can make them pay for trying to betray Sensei." Tomura said as he giggled.

"Good work, Izuku." Kurogiri praised as Izuku made a small smile "But I believe you deserve a rest."

Izuku raised a brow as he placed the glass on the table "What do you mean, Kurogiri?"

"How do I say this... Maybe you should go act like someone of your age." The mist man said and Izuku tilted his head.

"I... don't understand."

Kurogiri sighed "Izuku... you are 14, almost 15. You must live in medication to make sure your body don't break up and you live as and surrounded by villains. I believe that before our great plan is executed, you should go out and live as a normal teenager."

Tomura grinned at the idea "Yeah! We can go to the arcade! I heard there is this new game that-"

"I mean, for him to go alone. Get to meet new people." Kurogiri said and Tomura said and Tomura pouted.

"But why!? I want to go with him!" He whined as Izuku smiled walked towards the door.

"It sounds like an interesting idea. We can go out any other day, Tomura. Goodbye." Izuku said as he left the building, leaving an annoyed Tomura.

'Oh boy...' Kurogiri thought now as he realized he needs to play a babysitter to the man child that was the leader of the League of Villains.

***Park***

'This sounded better in my head...' Izuku thought as he sat alone on a bench, watching the pigeons eat crumbs of bread from an old man that was giving it to them in a bench in front of him.

He had been there for an hour or so and was ready to leave when he saw that he was not alone at the bench anymore. Next to him, there was a girl with a long half white, half red hair tied in a ponytail. She had a grey eye and a turquoise one with a burnt mark on her face.

Izuku stared at her dumbly as she after some seconds gave him a side glance "Can I help you?" She asked in a cold tone, making Izuku blush of embarrassment and look to the floor.

'Remember your manners...' Izuku thought as he cleared his throat.

"Hello, I am Izuku Shigaraki." Izuku introduced himself, knowing that a good introduction is a good way to start any conversation.

According to Kurogiri at least.

"Shizuka." She simply said as she continued watching the panorama of the park.

Izuku nodded as he stared in front of him. He honestly didn't know how to start a conversation. When he serves drinks at the bar, he only nods and sometimes he says 'here you go'.

Izuku would not hide it, he has 0 social skills.

"So... do you like the park?" Izuku asked and felt like slapping himself. What a dumb question!

Shizuka gave him a curious glance "Yes. That's why I came."

Izuku nodded "And... you come here often?"

"No."

Izuku nodded before sighting. 'Why is this so hard? I just need to talk with her.'

Izuku looked next to him and saw that Shizuka was looking at him.

"Ehm, if you wish, I'll leave." Izuku said and Shizuka shook her head.

"No need for that. I just want to know why you talked to me." She said and Izuku nodded.

"I... wanted to make some conversation. Thing that I am not used too."

Shizuka nodded as she stood up "Well, now I have to leave. But if you want to keep talking, we can meet here tomorrow at this hour."

Izuku nodded with a small smile "I would like that. Goodbye Miss. Shizuka."

Shizuka nodded as she left. Not so long after that, Izuku left too.

***At the Bar***

"So, how did it go Izuku?" Kurogiri asked as he saw Izuku come out of the shadow next to him, behind the bar.

"Good, I guess." He said before grabbing a glass to clean.

"Did you meet anyone interesting?"

Izuku shrugged "I met this girl, Shizuka. We are meeting again tomorrow."

Kurogiri nodded "That's excellent. It seems you got a date in your first try." Kurogiri joked, but Izuku didn't seem to get it.

He looked at Nara that shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands, saying that neither did him get what he meant. He looked at Kurogiri before asking "What do you mean by 'date'?"

Kurogiri sighed "Oh dear... this will be a long talk."

***Next Day***

"You remember what to do, don't you?" Kurogiri asked to Izuku, that was dressed as usual but holding a rose.

Izuku nodded "I get there, hand her the rose and take her to the movies... Are you sure that this is a 'date'?" He asked. As far as he knows, they are just going to talk in the park, all this seemed... unnecessary.

"Izuku, trust me. This is what a true gentleman does."

Izuku sighed as he nodded "If you said so."

***Park***

Now, at the park, in the same bench as yesterday, Shizuka and Izuku were sat on it, Izuku holding the rose and Shizuka a small box of chocolates.

Neither saying a word.

After some awkward moments, they turned to each other and both opened their mouths to say something but stopped once they saw the action of the other and looked at their respective gift.

"Sorry. Please go on Miss. Shizuka." Izuku said and Shizuka nodded.

"Well, my sister told me that it was common to give gifts in a date, she called this, so here." She said handing him the box of chocolates making him smile.

"That's funny. Kurogiri said the same. Here." He said handing her the rose. Shizuka smiled a little, which captivated Izuku. It was so beautiful and pure, for a girl that seemed so cold.

"Thanks." She said and both stared at their gifts.

"Hey; is this... a 'date'?" Izuku asked and Shizuka shrugged.

"I don't know. I never been in one before."

"Me neither." Izuku answered before looking at her. "I have tickets for a movie. Want to come?"

Shizuku nodded "Sure. I guess that is what people do in dates."

***That Night***

"Izuku!" Tomura screamed, distracting Izuku from his staring to the chocolate box, making him look at him. "Where you listening?"

"I'm sorry Tomura. I was distracted." Izuku admitted and Tomura groaned.

"I can tell. You haven't been like you since you came back from that movie. Was it that good?"

Kurogiri chuckled "Well Tomura, he is probably still thinking about his date, which I hope you tell me how it went later."

Tomura tilted his head "What the fuck is a date?"

Kurogiri sighed "Anyway, Izuku, we need you to 'explain' to some scum, why they shouldn't mess with Sensei."

Izuku nodded as he placed the still full chocolate box on the table and stood up "No problem. Wrap me to the location and I'll take care of it."

Kurogiri nodded as he wrapped Izuku to the place of his mission. Once gone, Tomura looked at the bartender "Seriously, what's a date?"

Kurogiri sighed "Sit down. This will take a while."

**And done! That was chapter 2 of 'A Shadow'. I know, I know. It didn't have much drama or anything, but I like to write this type of chapter from time to time. But don't worry, next chapter will be... USJ! So yeah, shit is about to hit the fan. And before I leave, some few things:**

**Shizuka is Fem!Shoto. Shoto=Shizuka.**

**What Izuku had here, was like love at first glance. Only that he doesn't know it yet.**

**Izuku medication. Boy, will I have fun writing that. In future chapters you will see that.**

**And yeah, that's that. Remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story for any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The New Generation


	4. Chapter 3: The New Generation

Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Welcome, to chapter 3 of 'A Shadow'. In this one, we will have the USJ attack. And yeah, that are the important points for this chapter. So yeah, we can begin this chapter.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 3: The New Generation**

Izuku was sat on the bar as he watched a picture, he took with Shizuka when they went to a fun fair. It was a couple of weeks before she started going to UA.

The memory brought a smile to his face. It was the best time for both of them to go to a fun fair. Kurogiri suggested the idea and he went with it.

He sighed as he placed the picture on his breast pocket as he watched the 'villains' recruited by Tomura. Today was the day when they will kill All Might.

They even got the students records when Tomura caused to make the press enter UA and he used that opportunity to steal the schedule.

His only problem is that Shizuka is part of the class that is going to USJ with All Might.

"You looked conflicted Izuku." Kurogiri said in his villain custom.

He shook his head. "It is nothing. Are we ready to go?"

Kurogiri nodded "Indeed."

Izuku put his face mask on. It was a simple mask with a skeleton grin, Tomura insisted on him having it, that makes gasses useless.

He followed Tomura across the portal that Kurogiri made as he and more and more villains entered to the fear of the students. He was standing next to his pseudo brother, the Nomu and behind them Kurogiri.

"All Might... he isn't here..." Tomura said as Izuku eyed Shizuka from the corner of his eye.

"Hm. The papers said he was going to be here. Maybe we should leave." Izuku suggested, not wanting to harm Shizuka in any way. The target in All Might. If he isn't here, then they have no objective here.

Tomura nodded "You are right." He slumped his shoulders before grinning "But first..."

"Let's harm his pride by killing some of his dear students!"

Before he could react, all the villains rushed towards the students, while Eraserhead went to fight them.

Tomura giggled as he watched how Kurogiri trapped the students and send them to different areas of the building. He turned to Izuku that was looking rather boring "Hey, why don't you take care of Eraser? I bet you two would have a fun fight to watch."

Izuku shrugged as he walked forward towards Eraserhead. The Pro-Hero noticed him too and activated his quirk and threw him his capture gear.

Izuku grabbed the capture gear and Eraser went towards him with a kick, but Izuku went into his shadow, as Eraser missed the kick and his capture gear fell to the ground. Izuku reemerged from the hero's shadow looking even more bored.

"Is that all?" He asked before sighing "I am disappointed."

"How you do it? I erased your quirk." Eraser stated and Izuku shrugged.

"Who knows? Who cares? Not a corpse at least." He answered before lunging himself to him, his hidden blade extending as he went to stab him, but Eraser grabbed his arm, stopping the attack.

Izuku's shadow morph into a tendril and went towards Eraser's head that tilted it to the side, letting the tendril pass next to him, but once it was behind him, it morphed into a pair of hands that started to choke Eraser.

Izuku punched him at the face, freed his arm and kicked him back to the ground. Eraser activated his quirk once again, and luckily for him, the shadow released him.

"What are you?" Eraser asked him and Izuku pointed to the Nomu behind him.

"I am like that thing. Only that smart." he then yawned. "Do you mind Tomura? I am bored."

Eraser found himself unable to move as he moved his eyes down and saw that his shadow was connected to the one of his opponent.

Before he could register it, he was lifted from the ground by that monster, and slammed on the ground over and over again.

Tomura giggled "Well, that was fun. Should we leave already?"

Izuku shrugged "If you want. All Might didn't come so I don't find any reason to stay."

Tomura nodded "You're right. Well, lets call it a day and-"

***CRASH***

"**DO NOT FRET! WHY!? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**

Tomura couldn't help himself from grinning as the symbol of peace arrived into the scene. "Hehehe... he came!"

"Guess this wasn't a waste of time after all." Izuku commented as he watched All Might knock out every villain and rescued Eraser.

And so, Tomura ordered the Nomu to attack All Might. It was a short fight that the Nomu seemed to lose when All Might grabbed the Nomu in a suplex and was about to slam it into the floor when Kurogiri opened a portal and trapped the hero.

Izuku looked as his brother that was practically jumping in his place. He couldn't help to smile to see the goal he so much wanted finally completed.

And then, they arrived.

Katsuki Bakugou slammed his hand on the side of Kurogiri creating an explosion. Kurogiri lost focus and let All Might go as he and the Nomu got back up. Then, Ice started to freeze the Nomu and Izuku had to dodge a punch from Ejirou Kirishima.

The ice broke the Nomu in half that then regenerated. While that happened, Izuku stared with bored eyes at Shizuka that stared back with confused eyes.

"Izuku?" She simply asked. Her answer was when he looked away. She recognized him. His blood red eyes, his messy green hair. His impeccable suit and black gloves.

Everything was the same...

It didn't took long for All Might beat the Nomu. Tomura was ready to rip his hair off as Izuku and Kurogiri were holding him back to leave back to the bar.

But before he could get through the gap, he felt his feet frozen. He looked back to see Shizuka looking at him with a betrayed look.

'She find out after all...'

"Show me your face. I need to know that you are not him." She demanded and before he could answer her, he got a bullet on his shoulder.

Tomura eyes widened "Izuku!" He screamed as he himself got a bullet. Nara quickly materialized and broke the ice from his foot as Izuku rushed towards his allies, that Kurogiri started to warp himself and Tomura.

He received two more bullets. One to his tight and other one to the cheek, removing his mask. He fell to his knees as a pink mist started to make him feel drowsy.

He stretched his hand as he heard Tomura scream his name as he and Kurogiri left the place.

The last thing he heard was a disappointed and heartbroken "Izuku..."

**And that's all! Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of 'A Shadow'. If you did, remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any suggestion or question, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Because I am Evil


	5. Chapter 4: Because I am Evil

Chapter 4

**I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 4 of 'A Shadow'. In this one, we will see the aftermath of the USJ attack and what happened to Izuku. If you don't remember, Shizuka found out, and he was knocked out. And with all that said, we can begin this chapter!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 4: Because I am Evil**

When Izuku woke up, he noticed he was sat, and his hands were cuffed. He looked around him and saw that he was still at the USJ, well, more like outside of it surrounded by police officers.

He snapped his tongue and closed his eyes. With this much people, it would be impossible to escape. Maybe if he kills some in silence, he might have a chance...

He heard footsteps and some police saying to someone to step back. There is no need to be a genius to know who it was.

"Can I help you? Miss. Shizuka?"

Shizuka was in front of him, an unreadable look on her face, as police officers asked her to stay back. "Why? Why did you help them!?" She demanded and Izuku gave her a bored look.

"Why do you care? After all, you are a future-hero. You shouldn't care about scum like me. It isn't in the rules." He said calmly and Shizuka gritted her teeth.

"You are not a villain! They forced you, didn't they? I can help you. I want to help my friend."

That... hurt. Not because of what she said. But because he is about to say to keep her safe from him.

"How dumb can you be?" He sighed as a look of shock crossed her face "I used you. You know why? Because I am evil. I was born evil, raised evil, and I will die evil. Like every single villain out there. There is no good in us, right? We do bad things for the fun of it. That's how society works. Since the first heroes, to the end of them."

"..." Shizuka didn't say anything as she looked down and bangs covered her eyes. She turned around and left in silence.

Izuku watched her go and sighed. He just ruined his one friendship outside of Kurogiri and Tomura. He looked back at her and saw how Snipe was walking to him.

The same guy that shoot him earlier.

"Hey kid. Feelin' any better?" He asked him and Izuku closed his eyes and didn't answer.

Snipe held his cowboy hat and placed it on his chest "Look kid, I am sorry 'bout shooting ya. But we need to ask you some questions." Izuku remained silent and Snipe sighed.

"Don't do this any harder kid. Just answer some questions and the punishment will be less severe."

"..."

"Please?"

"Beat it." Izuku said and Snipe passed a hand over his face.

"Problem with the kid, Snipe?" Midnight asked and Snipe sighed.

"The boy refuses to talk. I don't know what to do."

"Well, start figuring out, because he is staying with you now." Both, Izuku's and Snipe's eyes widened and stared at the hero.

"What!?" Both asked at the same time as Midnight grinned.

"Nezu talked with the police and was decided that he will start going to UA to general studies. To your class exactly." She informed them and Izuku growled.

"That's bullshit. I won't go to UA. I'll kill a class before that happens."

Midnight smirked "Cute." She said before activating her quirk and knocking Izuku out again.

***Snipe Department***

"C'mon kid! Can you eat? Please?" Snipe begged to Izuku that haven't touched the bowl of rice Snipe made.

"What if it is poisoned?"

Snipe passed a hand over his face "For the last time; it is not poisoned! Why the hell would I do that!?"

Izuku shrugged and said nothing. Since he woke up, he had refused everything that Snipe had tried to give him. Food, bed, etc.

And better not say anything about the UA uniform.

"Y'know kid, this would be way easier for both of us, if ya actually want to be a free citizen one day, you'll have to help us." Snipe said and Izuku closed his eyes.

"I never agreed to, as you say 'Be a free citizen'. I am okay for being what I am. And if that means rot in prison, I am okay."

"Are ya serious?" Snipe asked in disbelief "Why would ya go that far? Ya already lost."

Izuku smirked "This is not about a battle. It is about ideals. Something, that you so-called heroes, lost."

Snipe raised a brow as confusion was etched on his face "The hell are ya talking 'bout? You can't say that what you did back there was good."

"Heroes and villains are the same. Both do what they do, for their selfish purposes. But no all villains are bad, and not all heroes are good. With both gone, our objective will be complete."

***UA, Nezu Office***

"...And that is what the boy said." Snipe said and Nezu nodded.

"That's... interesting." Nezu said "It seems that the attack was more than just a stunt to grab attention or kill All Might. Mr. Snipe, when Izuku transfers to your class, I want you to watch his every move. If we manage to give us more concrete information, not only we will know about their plans, but also we would had saved a young boy from the dark side."

"Ya sure 'bout this? I mean, the boy refuses everything I say or try with him." Snipe said and Nezu chuckled.

"I have complete and utter trust in you Mr. Snipe! After all, you are one of UA's best teachers! I know that if someone can convince someone to become a hero, is you!"

Snipe blushed at the comment as he scratched the back of his head "Well... if ya put it like that... I think I can do it!"

Nezu smiled at the teacher "Excellent! Now, he will have to come at Monday next week. Make sure he has a good breakfast and that he doesn't harm anyone!"

Snipe nodded with a sigh. Now that he thinks it again, this will be hard.

**And done! That was chapter 4 of 'A Shadow'. Hope you enjoyed. The ending wasn't my favorite but I hope that the rest was better. Next chapter; Izuku goes to UA against his will! Yay! He will meet two important people for the story. And that's all! Remember to leave a Review if you enjoyed that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Class 1-E


	6. Chapter 5: A Villain in UA

Chapter 5

**I'm back! Welcome back to chapter 5 of 'A Shadow'. In this one, we will see Izuku in UA, not in the hero course, but in the general studies part. How will he react? Will he 'behave' like he was asked? Read to find out! In other words, we can begin!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 5: A Villain in UA**

"C'mon kid! Put the damn uniform! Please!"

Izuku gave Snipe a blank look before he continued to read a small book he was reading as he took a pill.

"No."

Snipe groaned as he passed a hand across his face "Goddammit kid! Just do this one thing for me! I'm begging you!"

"Having problems, Snipe?" Snipe turned his head to see Midnight smirking at him and Izuku. Izuku gave her a side glance before resuming his reading. "Not a hello, Izu-chan?"

"Don't call me like that." Izuku said as he didn't bother to look at her making her chuckle.

"Midnight! Good thing you are here. You know a way to convince the brat to put on the uniform? We are already late!" Snipe explained his situation and Midnight nodded with a smirk.

"Well... I can always whip away that attitude away, y'know _Izu-chan~"_ She said as she took out a whip.

Izuku glared at the she-devil as he took the clothes from Snipe's hand and went to his room to change clothes.

Snipe blinked as he gave Midnight an incredulous look "How?"

Midnight smirked and gave him a wink "I have that effect on men."

***UA, Outside Class 1-C***

"Look, now I am going to introduce you to the rest of the class. So please, for the love of god, don't do or say anything threatening." Izuku gave Snipe a dry look making Snipe even more anxious. "What you want?"

Izuku raised a brow and Snipe continued "Look, I'll give you anything as long it doesn't break the agreement as long you behave. Deal?"

"As long you keep the she-devil away from me, deal." Izuku decided to agree as he shook Snipe's hand.

Snipe grinned "Great! Now wait here." Snipe said before entering the class.

Izuku waited outside before Snipe called his name. He entered the class looking more bored than ever and scan the classroom. When was the last time he was in a class like this? He isn't sure. Maybe never?

He wrote his name on the chalkboard and looked at the class with disinterested eyes "My name is Izuku Shigaraki. I don't want to be here and I can't wait to get out. And most importantly, I don't care about any of you."

Snipe slapped his face. It wasn't something threatening per say, but it was rude to say the least. The class started to murmur about the new kid. All but the tired looking, purple-haired kid.

Snipe sighed "Just sit next to Shinso and behave." He said pointing to the purple-haired kid and Izuku went to sit next to him.

Shinso eyed him as he smirked "So, you don't care about any of us? And what is that about getting out of here?"

Izuku gave him an indifferent look "A problem with that?"

"Not at all. I just think I know why you said that." Izuku raised a brow but let Shinso continue "You are also aiming to the Hero-Course, right?"

'No.' Izuku wanted to say. But then an idea came into his head. If he gets into the Hero-Course, he would not only get more info about the students, but he will be close to All Might. Now, how will they let HIM in?

Izuku faked a smile "You are quite perspective. I guess you are the same."

"Yeah. If I win the sport festival, there is no way they wouldn't let me get in." Shinso explained and Izuku nodded. The sport's festival... it is broadcasted to the whole country. If he wins, something that should be easy, he can show the country how weak are the future heroes...

"It sounds as a plan. But I must warn you; I won't go easy on anybody."

Shinso smirked "Good. No holding back then."

***First Break***

"Where are we going?" Izuku asked as he followed Shinso across the halls, somewhere where a lot of students where reuniting.

"Class 1-A. I am going to scout the competition." Shinso answered without looking at him and Izuku nodded.

'Shizuka's class...'

Once they arrived, there was a mob blocking the door of Class 1-A all screaming to them. Shinso got in front of the mob after making his way there and gave Katsuki one bored look. "So this is Class 1-A? Not looking like much."

Katsuki growled at him "And who the fuck you are fucker!?"

"Shinso Hitoshi. Class 1-C from General Studies."

Katsuki snorted "General Studies? What a joke."

Shinso was about to answer when Izuku grabbed his shoulder "Don't waste your breath Shinso. Soon, we will be here after they lose."

Class 1-A stared with wide eyes at Izuku, recognizing him from the USJ. Katsuki face morphed from shock to rage "You..."

Izuku didn't answer him, just turning around and leaving with Shinso in tow. Katsuki ran across the mob and grabbed Izuku by the collar and pushed him to the wall. "What the fuck are YOU doing here!?"

Izuku kept his bored look "So, the silent treatment? Well, consider this justice!" Katsuki said as he readied to punch him.

"Hey." Shinso said and Katsuki turned to him.

"You also want so-" Katsuki eyes turned glazed on as Shinso glared at him.

"Let go off him." Shinso ordered and Katsuki oblied.

Izuku turned to his... ally. "I had it under control."

Shinso snorted "Of course you did. Now let's go. There is a lot of UA to see."

***Lunch Hour***

When Izuku met Mei Hatsume, he was so annoyed when Nara popped up and shok the eccentric inventor's hand. Not because of jealousy, but because he is stuck with her and her antics.

As far as what he was told, Mei and Shinso met the first day, and she went to bug him every lunch. And that's that.

Lunch buddies according to Mei.

"So! Why are is the Hero-Course looking ugly at you, Izuku!?" Mei questioned and Izuku shrugged taking a pill and eating his lunch.

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Probably for the little stunt we did before." Shinso said and Izuku nodded.

"That is the logical thing."

"What stunt?" Mei asked and they told her that.

Truth to be told, he found Mei obnoxious and rude and Shinso lazy and unemotive. But after a week of being 'trapped' in UA, they are the thing he doesn't complain about UA.

In the other hand...

"You are probably wondering what I am, right? A mouse, a bear or a dog? Well, the important thing is that I am-"

"UA director, Nedzu." Izuku interrupted the animal that chuckled.

"How clever! But of course you knew. After all, you where the one that got in our school to get the files." Nedzu said handing him a cup of tea.

Izuku left it on the table as he stared at the animal. "You are probably wondering why I decided to enroll you here after all the crimes you probably had done, right?" Nedzu asked and Izuku nodded. "Well, I believe that you had been misguided by the forces of evil. Someone so young with so much potential let lost in the darkness? There is no way I'll forgive myself if that happens!"

"So what? I am your charity project?" Izuku asked and Nedzu chuckled.

"See it how you like, Young Midoriya." Izuku glared at Nedzu "Now, Mr. Snipe is waiting at you outside. I hope you had enjoyed your time in UA so far."

Izuku stood up and glared at Nedzu one last time "Don't you ever call me that name again."

The ride to Snipe's home was silent like usual. Until Snipe coughed in his hand. "So kid, I heard you wanted to participate in the Sports Festival. Why?"

Izuku shrugged "Felt like it."

"Well boy, if you want some extra trainin' give me a call." Snipe offered and Izuku raised a brow.

"Training? For what? On how to be a lame Clint Eastwood rip-off?" Snipe flinched at the jab.

"NO! Ejem... I was thinking on strategy. I know how you used to work. Attack in silence and trap or kill the guy. But here that won`t work. There isn't enough space for you to that, and you CAN'T kill no one. I ain't Aizawa, but I can teach ya some non-lethal techniques."

Izuku was confused. He could had sworn this man hated him. And now he is offering him training tips? Instead of questioning him more, he decided to bulge. "Just because you had kept the She-Devil away from me, I will accept."

Snipe grinned "That's the spirit boy! We start tommorow after classes!"

He really don't get UA at all, does he?

**And done! That was chapter 5 of 'A Shadow'. I know, not a lot of TodoDeku, but there will be more in the next chapter. The sport's festival! And before I leave, I am planning to open a youtube chanel. It will be about What if's and Fanfics. If you are interested in that, or to join the Discord chat, PM me. And that is all, remember to leave a Review if you enjoyed, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**


	7. Chapter 6: Sports Festival

Chapter 6

**Welcome back! Welcome to chapter 6 of 'A Shadow'. In this one we will see the start of the Sports Festival. And that. I'll try to make the obstacle race and the cavalry battle in this one. And that, let's begin this chapter.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 6: Sports Festival**

It was finally time.

Izuku and Shinso entered the arena with the rest of their class, most of them unhappy about having to take part of this.

They heard the 'speech' of Katsuki as he glared at Izuku that maintained his bored look. Shinso smirked "He really hates you."

"You can say that." Izuku said as the first part of the sport festival began. As the rest of the students rushed towards the tunnel, Izuku and Shinso walked calmly towards it.

While Shinso used his quirk to make others move out of his way, Izuku got into a shadow and started to move from shadow to shadow.

Once he managed to get out of the tunnel, he came out from the shadows and saw how Katsuki, Kirishima and Momo came flying out of the wat, and how Shizuka was freezing the way to avoid anyone to follow her.

Nara popped out of the shadow and Izuku nodded. Nara covered Izuku's feet in a shadow, making it hard to slip. He looked behind to see the mob of students chasing behind him, and in front, Shizuka.

He looked behind him and saw how Katsuki was literally flying towards him thanks to his explosions. Now... if he gets too close to Shizuka, he might get frozen, but if he gets too close to Katsuki, he might blow up...

"Nara." Izuku said and Nara nodded. The ones behind him just saw him getting into his shadow and disappearing.

***Mine Field***

Shizuka and Katsuki were blocking and dodging every attack they threw at each other, when suddenly, Katsuki's shadow started to twitch.

"Eh?" Katsuki said as Izuku emerged from his shadow launching himself forward, at the same time the shadow enlarged itself and stabbed the ground in multiple parts, making the mines explode.

Katsuki growled "I'll fuck you up!" He screamed at Izuku that gave him a side glance to him before turning his gaze to a surprised Shizuka, that didn't have time to react when, Izuku started rushing to the finish line.

"_**And we have a winner! Izuku Shigaraki from Class 1-C! Let's give him a round of applause! YEAH!"**_

The stadium exploded in cheers and Izuku shrugged as Nara popped and started to wave at the crowd.

***Minutes Later***

"This... isn't good." Izuku muttered as he saw that because he ended in first place in the race, now he has the biggest amount of points, and a huge target on his back.

And because of that, no one will want to team up with him for the cavalry battle. He is pretty much screw-

"Hey 'Zuku! Want to team up!" Mei screamed behind him as she dragged Shinso with her.

"Don't drag me!" Shinso complained and then sighed "But what she said. You are good, maybe too good. So, want to team up?"

Izuku smiled slightly "I don't have any other option."

In the end, Izuku was being carried by Shinso and Mei, while the other two were wearing some anti-gravity boots. Shinso was in front, Mei at the back and Izuku on top. He looked around and saw that all sights were set on them. Mostly him.

"Shinso, use your quirk to control the person in the front. Mock them for them to answer you. Only do this when they come to us." Izuku ordered and Shinso raised a brow.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter how many points the rest get, they can't pass the ones we already have. So we will just escape. That's where Mei's inventions came into the picture."

Mei grinned and nodded as Midnight started the cavalry battle. Immediately, everyone charged at them.

Izuku narrowed his eyes, time to do this.

**(A/N: I'm sorry, but for this chapter to continue, I will skip the cavalry battle.)**

***Once the battle was over***

"Congratulations for all the teams that passed to the final round!" Midnight announced and Izuku frowned seeing who is his first opponent.

Shizuka.

Shinso patted his shoulder with a grin "I talked to a teacher from the hero's course, and he said that if we wanted, we can already go to the hero course."

Izuku nodded "Good. Then I can forfeit."

Shinso raised a brow "Why? Don't you want to show off to the hero agencies? With your skill, I bet you will do awesome."

"I don't care. Let's get this over with." Izuku said walking to the arena.

In his way there, he got stopped by Endeavor "You are the villain, right?"

Izuku raised a brow "What if I am, Mr. Endeavor?"

Endeavor growled "Look, I am willing to give you a position in my agency, if you force my rebel daughter to use her fire! You understand boy?"

"I do. But I won't." Izuku said as the flames on Endeavor body started to become fiercer.

"I will give you one more chance to answer... Will you-"

"Excuse me, Enji, can you let the boy go. He has a match right now." Snipe said and Endeavor glared at the cowboy hero, before storming out.

"I had it under control." Izuku said and Snipe snorted.

"Ya are welcome, boy. Now go out. I'm rooting on you." Snipe said to him and Izuku forced himself to not smile.

"Prepare to be disapointed."

"**All right! Time for the first match! Class 1-C shadow master, Izuku Shigaraki! Vs, Class 1-A Ice Queen, Shizuka Todoroki! BEGIN! YEAH!"**

Before anything could happen, Izuku raised his hand. "I quit."

Midnight raised a brow and Shizuka narrowed her eyes "Ehm, you sure?"

"Don't you dare!" Shizuka snapped "You don't have the right to just quit! After all you had done!" She screamed at him and Izuku lowered his arm.

"Are you still going to quit?" Midnight asked Izuku and he shook his head.

"No." He said as Nara popped out of the shadow and placed itself behind Izuku.

Nara elongated itself, trying to stab Shizuka, that created a wall of ice to block the spikes. Shizuka then started to create ice structures, that Izuku simply dodged, getting into his shadow or Shizuka's, switching place with his own shadow and so forth.

But he never once tried to attack her. And that was frustrating her.

"Why don't you come to me!?" She demanded and Izuku closed his eyes.

"I don't want to harm you, Miss Shizuka." Izuku said and Shizuka frown intensified.

"You don't want to harm me? After manipulating me? After trying to kill me!?"

"I was protecting you."

"From what!?" Shizuka said and Izuku closed his eyes.

"From me." Shizuka relaxed in confusion. "Like I told you before, I am evil. I choose this path. And there are people that to attack me, will harm people close to me. People like you Shizuka."

That was it, those words, those warm words, that felt so real, made the left side of her body explode into flames. Izuku had to cover his eyes from the sudden light.

Once the flames came back into her body, she smiled at Izuku that smiled back. "Want to go to the park, Miss. Shizuka?"

Shizuka nodded "Sure, I'll love too."

They left the arena at the same time, leaving the match at a draw.

The crowd exploded in disapproval. But they didn't care.

***At the Bar***

"Why the hell he left with her!? He could have win!" Tomura screamed as he scratched his neck.

"Tomura, isn't she the same girl he was with?" Kurogiri asked and Tomura stopped.

"Now that you say it, yeah... you think he have a plan?" Kurogiri nodded.

"Yes. We should ask him this weekend when we put our plan into motion."

**Next Chapter: Sure, the plan...**


	8. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


End file.
